Had a Bad Day
by Kasupop
Summary: "Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harvest Moon nor the song "Had a Bad Day".

* * *

><p>"C'mon, just smile. For me? Please?"<p>

Ash sighed, and frowned down at the woman, her large lavender eyes staring back up at him expectantly, and her eyes searching his. "Like I said Lillian. I'm just having a bad day," he mumbled, shaking his head before turning back to stare out at the field, the animals grazing without a care in the world.

"That's no excuse!" she retorted, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on! Smile! It'll help!" Without allowing him the time to say no again, she spun around in front of him and used her index fingers to push up his cheeks, more or less forcing the corners of his lips to turn up. "Let's see those pearly whites!"

In response, she received a dull look from the man, his mouth dropping as soon as her fingers left his face. "No use Lil. My life's just been… Iunno. Offline lately? Something like that."

"In that case," she started, grabbing him by the hands, and pulling him behind her, "We just need to get you back online!" With a giggle, she lead him over the fence, and tugged him down the path, and out to the spring just outside of the smile.

When they arrived, Lillian took a deep breath and threw her arms in the air and spun around. "Isn't autumn amazing? Look at all the colours! It's so pretty!"

Ash looked around, and gave a bored shrug at the scenery and kicked a pile of leaves, letting vibrant reds and oranges spin around and drift in the air for a few moments. "Sure. Whatever you say. It's not like I haven't seen different coloured leaves before. Can I go home now?"

"Heehhh," she sighed, eyebrows coming together as her own smile dropped. "Come on Ash! You're gonna make _me _depressed if you keep up that attitude! And it'll be no fun if we're _both_ depressed! At least tell me what's _wrong_!"

He shrugged once more, dropping himself on the dying grass by the pond. He stared in the water in silence, not saying anything even as Lillian came and sat beside him. "You know," he started, looking up to the sky, "I don't know why people say they have a "blue" day when they're sad. The sky is blue – a beautiful blue. It doesn't make sense. When you're depressed, it's like the sky's blue is sucked away and turned to gray. All colour, really, is taken away."

Violet eyes blinked in response. "Well that was… Random." A giggle passed her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder. At the action, Ash shrugged her head away, and stood.

"Lil, it's fine. I don't need you to try to cheer me up. My passion for today is gone. I just want to go home." With that, he turned and started walking back towards Bluebell.

"Wait!" The farmer girl got up, and grabbed his sleeve. "Ash, please. Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help? There must be a way to brighten up your day!"

The man yanked his arm away, barely looking over his shoulder to speak. "It's hard for the problem to be the help."

And with that, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**** I know. I'm a horrible person for starting yet another story, especially since I haven't updated My Kidnapped Wife in Ages. But this was going to start out as a oneshot, I swear! … I just, you know, thought of a lot that I wanted to add, and then I realized it'd be better off a short story ._.**

**The chapters will probably be pretty short 'n' sweet like this, since I'm still getting out of my writing slump from this summer. I'll try and start writing more for this and MKW more often! Sorry everyone /3 Just know I love you lots 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **"Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harvest Moon nor the song "Had a Bad Day".

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it!" she huffed, dropping her head down onto her folded arms. "Like, seriously! I didn't do anything, and he just decided to be an ass!"<p>

Across the table from Lillian, a girl with blonde hair twisted into a bun sat, sipping her tea daintily. "Are you sure you've gone over, in your head, anything you could have done or said? Maybe you did something, and he took it the wrong way?"

"Laney, I already _told_ you! I've gone through every day from the past week in my head! He was completely and totally fine until today! And today, I was just trying to cheer him up!" the farmer huffed, straightening up only to slump backwards in her chair as she idly spun a small spoon in her untouched tea.

"Maybe it was just that he was getting annoyed because you wouldn't leave him alone? People tend to snap out remarks they don't mean when they're irritated, you know."

"I swear to the Goddess, men PMS even more than woman. I don't even care if it's not physically possible."

"And I swear to the Goddess that you have the most vulgar speech in the entire village," Laney replied with a giggle, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, what is this about men going through premenstrual syndrome?" Cam questioned, coming out the cafe and up to the table, pulling out one of the chairs before sitting. "Can I safely assume this is about a certain farmhand?"

Lillian sighed deeply, resting her chin in her palm. "Cam, what would you do if your best friend went like, bat-shit crazy at you for no reason?"

The brunette turned his attention to the blonde girl for a moment, giving a single nod and a chuckle, "I agree with you about the vulgarity of language," he put in before looking back at the farmer. "I think you forget that your best friend happens to be mine as well. And he isn't one to go, as you put it, 'bat-shit crazy' for no reason, you know."

The farmer stuck out her tongue childishly at the two of them for the vulgarity comment, before letting out another grand sigh from his response. "Yeah, yeah, I know," she mumbled, "I just can't figure out what it was that made him snap."

Cam smiled, and gave her hand a small squeeze, "I'm sure you two will make up soon. You always do."

She smiled back, and gave a small nod before taking his hand and clasping it between hers. "Now, for a much more important topic," she said seriously, a grin breaking through the façade almost instantly, "Cam. When are you gonna get laid?"

The florist's face flushed bright red as he yanked his hand back to his chest, making both Lillian and Laney burst out into harmonious laughter. "What kind of place did you grow up in?" he question, only to get more laughter from the two girls.

And from a small distance, Ash watched the three in their chatter and giggles. He stayed long enough to catch Lillian's gaze, which he held for only a few moments before turning on his heel and stalking away.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Welp. That update of My Kidnapped Wife still hasn't happened yet. I know I should do it soon but… Blegh. I don't even care. I'll try and get to it eventually Dx At least the update for this hasn't been delayed 6 months ;_;**

**Anyways. Thank you SO much to all those who reviewed! I'll get to those replies soon! I would have done them before, but for some reason was being all messed up for a while with me. But yes! I love you all, and every comment you make on my story puts a smile on my thanks! I love you all 3**

**AND I'M SORRY FOR BEING A CRAPPY WRITER AND MAKING CHARACTERS OOC /3 I'm not used to like, any of them quite yet ;_;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **"Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harvest Moon nor the song "Had a Bad Day".

* * *

><p>"So, what you're trying to tell me is that Ash went on a spontaneous vacation to some place called Mineral Town?"<p>

"Uh, yeah, pretty much."

"… Cheryl. Do you really think I'm dumb? Just let me in and talk to him."

"I-I can't! He's not here! Really, he isn't!" the little girl insisted, her face starting to grow a mask of nervousness.

"Girly, I've known you for three years. And I know you well; I used to come here every day, remember? I know when you're lying."

"Hey, Cheryl, what's the probl- Oh." Jessica came out from the back, which the farmer knew to be the kitchen. Judging by the dish towel hung onto the apron she wore, dinner was being started. "Lillian. Hello there, dear. Can I have a moment with you?"

Without being given a moment to respond, she was whisked away outside and over to the side of the house slightly. "Is there a problem or something Jessica?"

"Yes," she said grimly, a small frown taking place of the smile that was almost always gracing her features. "I'm sorry dear, but I'm going to have to ask you to not come by for a few days, if possible."

"Well no, I can do that… But _why_?"

In turn, the mother sighed. "Ash has been snippy for the last few days at home. And today, he came home and refused to say anything when Cheryl and I asked what was wrong. Finally, he snapped out that you were the problem. I think he just needs to have some alone time, to get over whatever is troubling hi-"

"I already told you I'm fine." Both Jessica and Lillian's heads whipped over to the side to see Ash standing calmly –though with a bit of tension in his shoulders, Lillian had to note- with his arms crossed. "Seriously, Mom, I'm a big boy. I know how to handle my troubles."

"So first I'm a problem, and now I'm a trouble?" the farmer had to ask, a muscle in her jaw twitching. "Is that so? Well I'm _sorry_ your highness. I didn't realize my presence was such a hindrance to you out of the blue." Turning, she curtly nodded, "Thanks for your time Jessica. I won't bother you any longer. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Wait, Lil-" Ash started, grabbing her wrist as she whisked past, only for her to snap it out of his grasp.

"Don't bother Ash. If I'm being such a nuisance, you should have told me. I would have left you alone long ago.

"Oh yeah, because I'm just going to go up to someone and be like 'Oh hey! Yeah, you annoy me. Can you get out of my life? Kay, thanks then!'?" he shot back.

Lillian held up a hand to Jessica, seeing the older woman was about to cut into this. "Yeah, pretty much. But you don't have to worry. I may not be able to stay out of your way physically all the time, but I'll stay out of your life from now on." Turning on her heel, she started down the path that lead to her own farm, before holding up a hand and flicking it to the side slightly. "Ciao."

Behind her, Jessica looked at her son mournfully, and shook her head. She started walking to the front of the house, only pausing to say, "Dinner will be soon."

Ash stood alone in the street, fists clenching at his sides. "Dammit!" he yelled, using the side of his fist to punch the wall of his house.

* * *

><p><strong>An : Wait. **_**Two**_** chapters in less than a month? In less than a week? In less than a **_**day?**_** Bloody madness I say. Isn't Christmas Break a wonderous thing?**

**And look at this drama that's starting! I swear, **_**everyone**_** must be on their man period or something!**

**Also. This story is straying further and further from the lyrics of the song in every chapter LOL. So much for my attempt at a HM based songfic 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **"Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have to leave? Really? If you need a place to stay, you can always stay here, you know?" Laney persisted, a frown set on her face.<p>

The brunette laughed, and pulled the blonde girl into a hug, "You know that I'm not being kicked out of my house. It's my choice."

Laney wrapped her arms around the other girl, slumping enough to put her chin on the other's shoulder, "I know… But still. Why do you have to leave? He's not going to stay mad forever, you know."

"You never know… Though yeah, I doubt he'd stay mad for a long time. I could use a break, though. And to become a round farmer, I should actually know how to make quality crops, right? Instead of the shitty stuff that virtually sells for nothing?"

"I'm going to miss your horrible city language," the woman sighed, finally pulling away. "Visit, okay? And come back for Stocking Day. And New Years. And you better be here on my birthday."

Snickering, Lillian shook her head before ruffling Laney's hair, making the blonde cringe. "No promises for the first two. You know there's no way I'd miss your birthday, though. You know that. What kind of friend would I be if I just skipped out?"

"One who has a mind that's one tracked, and dislikes thinking about more than one thing at a time. Like giving other people good-bye hugs."

Lillian turned towards the source of the voice, and took two steps before virtually jumping on Cam, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sounds like someone's jealous about not getting attention! You're just like a kitty cat, you know? Maybe that's why you like them so much? You like dem pussies?"

The florist's faced flushed, growing red in an instant. "I don't know why you'll miss her language, Laney. I personally can't _wait_ for that bit to be gone."

"Oh, you know you'll miss me!" she chirped, giving him a peck on the cheek which made him turn up another few shades. "Try not to have too many wet dreams about me!"

"You're a disgusting woman Lillian," Laney laughed, shaking her head at the other two. In response, the farmer detached herself from Cam, and flung her arm around Laney, pulling her close and holding her chin, so she looked into her eyes.

"Oh, my dear Laney, don't you fret. You know you'll always be the ones in _my _wet dreams." Finishing it off, she licked the blonde's cheek, leaving the victim to shudder in disgust.

"Ewwwww! I'll _never _get used to you doing that kind of stuff! There is something wrong with you, I _swear_!"

"I'll second that," Cam piped in, his face finally returning to its normal shade.

"I'll third that," a voice commented from behind the trio, causing the three to turn to look, the atmosphere suddenly growing cold. "Might you not do such flamboyant acts and say such disturbing things in a public place? A café no less? I think my appetite has curdled from listening to you."

Lillian's jaw set, "Ash, shut up. Freedom of speech, you know. How long have you been standing there like a creep anyways?"

"Long enough to see you falling all over Cam _and_ Laney. I didn't even know you swung both ways."

"Oh please, don't be an ass. Everyone knows I do that kind of thing with all my friends, despite the gender. It's called having a sense of _humour_. I suggest you go find yours soon."

"I have a fine sense of humour, thank you. It's just more mature than that of a five-year-old's."

"Guys, just calm down," Laney interjected, "There's seriously no reason for the two of you to fight. Am I the only one remembering that you two used to be like, best friends? Attached at the hip, and what not? What's wrong now of all times?"

"What's wrong is that Lillian needs to learn some manners and respect," the farmer boy said calmly, a twitch in his jaw showing his not-so-hidden annoyance.

"You got a problem with it? You have legs. Feel free to use them and walk on out," she snapped.

"I'm a paying customer. If anything, you should be the one to leave; you don't live here, nor are you buying anything, so doesn't that just make you a loiterer?"

"Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That will solve things, shouldn't it?" Turning her back on him sharply, she gave quick hugs to Cam and Laney. "I love you guys! I'll come back soon, kay? Ciao!" And with that, she briskly walked to the door, making sure to slam her shoulder into Ash's as she passed.

It wouldn't be until that night, when he spoke to his mother, that Ash realized she meant she was leaving the village altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, just bringing this up because someone commented about it in my reviews in the last chapter (I'm not mad, I swear; I'm actually surprised it wasn't mentioned earlier) but I actually have a reason for doing super short chapters xD See, I have a more or less **_**insane**_** life when I'm in school, since I have to balance my home life, social life and school, and a job will be coming into the works soon. The reason I'm doing short chapters is because I have a huge tendency to go AGES without updating from being too busy (my MKW readers can support me on this "orz) and when I have to work on making the chapters long, I eventually lose inspiration for the story because of the gaps between my writing. BUT YEAH. Just thought I should explain that c:**

**NOW THEN. Just want to pipe in here and say thank you SO much to all of you who review this story, and add it (or me) to your favourites/followed stories/authors! Seriously, I grin like an utter fool every single time I see someone doing any of those things! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Also, in case I don't get the next chapter up before then, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **"Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> she's gone?" he asked, eyes wide and heart shuttering in his chest. Oh no. No, no, no. That's _not_ what she meant when she left the café. There's no way! It was _impossible! _Even so…

"Yes Ash, she left this afternoon. She's taking up residence in the farm in Konohana. Said she wanted to learn how to take care of crops better –in fact, she even left the livestock that wouldn't fit in her barn with us. I'm surprised you didn't know," Jessica responded, looking up at her son as she sat at their kitchen table, a cup of steamed milk in her hands. "Really, I know you had a tuffle the other day, but I expected you to be the first to know."

"No, no… We haven't been on good terms lately. But still! Why wouldn't she have told me?" he asked, more so to himself than anyone else. Even as he said it though, his stomach flipped –oh, he knew. It's because he was being an ass to her the last few days. But it wasn't his fault! No, it was hers! Everything went back to Lillian!

"Dear," Ash's mother said, a small frown tugging at the corner of her lips as she shifted to face her son better, "would you like to talk? There's something weighing on your mind, isn't there?"

With an exasperated sigh, he shook his head and took his hat off, combing his bangs out of his face with his fingers. "No, thanks Mom. I'll be fine. Really, you don't need to worry."

"It's when you say things like that where I worry the most," Jessica replied, reaching out and taking the ginger's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I love you Ash. Very much. You and Cheryl are my everything. I couldn't stand it if something happened to either of you. I hope you realize that."

Looking into his mother's eyes for a few moments, he shifted his gaze to his feet, "Yeah," he replied, "I love you too Mom." And with that, he returned the squeeze to her hand, before walking toward the bedroom which he, his sister and mother all shared. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head. It was only a few heartbeats before stampeding footsteps could be heard, and a childish figure pounced on the man.

"Ug. Cheryl. Not right now," he mumbled, turning on his side after regaining the breath she knocked out of him.

"But Ash! You promised to play with me today!" she whined, shaking his shoulder. "Please, please, please? You can even choose what game we play! C'mon, for m-"

"I said not right now!" he snapped, regretting it instantly when his sister's face faltered. Shit. He just couldn't do _anything_ right, could he?

"Sorry…" the girl murmured, slowly backing off the bed. "Sorry Ash… D-don't be mad… Okay?"

Sitting up, he sighed and pressed him palms against his eyelids. "No… No, _I'm_ sorry Cheryl. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just… I'm stressed. I need some time to think."

"Is it about Lilly leaving?" she asked, resting her small hands against his knees.

Removing his palms from his closed eyes, he nodded. "Yeah… Yeah, it's about her leaving. Among other things, he murmured," pulling the girl into his chest and holding her in a hug so tight she wondered for a minute if he would ever let go. With a raged sigh, he stood, abruptly ending his embrace with his little sister. "I have to see it," he said, "I have to see it with my own eyes."

Confused, the girl looked up at him, "See what?"

When she finished her question, Ash was already half way out the door, "I'll be back later!" Leaving the door ajar, he started sprinting down the road, leaving a confused ginger behind.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**** A major quicky! I may have the next chapter up tonight as well, though 3 And finally, in Ash's perspective! And the drama will just pile up in the next chapter, if I write it the way I have it set up in my head! D**

**Merry Christmas again (even though I'm like, two and a half hours into December 26****th**** at the moment LOL) everyone, or if you don't celebrate that, Happy Holidays! I hope everone had a fantabulous day!**

**And as always, thank you SO much for all the reviews, story favourites/watches and author favourites/watches! Seriously, it means sooooo much for me! I hope I continue to please ya'll with this story! :'D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **"Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Entertainment.

* * *

><p>Ash swung the door open as fast as he could, making it slam against the wall it was hinged to. Breathless from his sprint to her farm from his home, his eye widened and his heart sunk. Feeling weakness coming over his legs, he let himself drop to his knees. "No…" he whispered.<p>

There was nothing. The bed was stripped of the pale blue sheets, as well as the blue and black duvet Ash had become accustomed to seeing. The framed pictures she kept everywhere were gone, and the walls were bare of the paintings she hung long ago. The radio on the shelf and the lamp on the nightstand table were gone, along with the charts of her earnings and the farming books she'd never wind up actually reading. Forcing himself up again, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, lead filling his chest with every step. He opened the fridge –completely cleaned out. The cupboards –not a bowl of knife in sight. The drawers –swiped clean of the junk she stuffed in there over the years, but a ring of keys in the junk's place.

Gingerly, Ash picked the key ring up, and leaned against the counter as he inspected the metal gismos. Fingering each key, he listed off what it was for, why he'd have to have used the key in question, and how many times Lillian had lost each one. "Dammit," he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing the keys back in the drawer.

With a hitch in his throat, he crumbled back down to the floor. He held his legs to his chest, and his neck craned so his face was buried in his knees. Despite trying to hold it back, a tear slid out of his eye, and then another. It was only a matter of time before sobs started shaking his body. "It's my fault," he finally admitted to himself, "It's all my fault. She wouldn't have left if it weren't for me."

"Aren't you giving yourself a little too much credit?" an overly familiar voice in a teasing manner. As such, Ash whipped his head up, in almost shock as he stared into violet eyes. It took him a few minutes to realize what was going on before he scrubbed his eyes, his cheeks flushing; well, wasn't _that_ just amazing? He managed to get so caught up in depression that he hadn't even realized what was wrong. Joy.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" he asked, scrambling to his feet, itching to pull her into a hug, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Tsch. Really? That's the first thing you say when you can start being decent around me?" she questioned, an eyebrow perked in a bemused state as she crossed her arms. "If you must know, I forgot my keys; I was supposed to bring them to Rugter, but forgot. Now, your turn. Why are _you_, of all people, here? Don't you hate me?"

Ash covered his mouth with his hand, a faint blush decorating his cheeks as he avoided her gaze. "I… I had to see for myself. That you were gone."

At this, the farmer scoffed and narrowed her eyes, "To make sure I was gone? You wanted to get rid of me that badl-"

"No!" he cut in, eyes growing wide as he whipped his head from side to side, "No, Lillian, not at all! I'm shocked you left… I mean, it was so sudden, and… If I wanted you gone, why would I have been sitting there, crying of all things?" he asked, cheeks brightening in hue as he spoke of the moment just shortly before, which he wished to erase from history completely. Ug. Talk about embarrassing.

"You never know! You could have been like, acting or something!" she retorted, the annoyance in her tone showing through, "… Actually, no. You're a horrible liar. Never mind. Speaking of which, why _were_ you crying?" she asked, grabbing his wrist and tugging him over the bed, where a bare mattress lay.

"Do we really have to talk about that?"

"Yes."

With an irritable sigh, he removed his hat once more, pushing back his bangs, his cheeks remaining a constant flame. "Does it really have to be now?"

Narrowing her eyes, she stood from her extremely temporary seat, and started toward the door. "Fine. Don't tell me. Not like it really matters."

"Wait, Lillian!" he called after her, standing and started walking to the door she just passed through to get outside, "It's because you _left_!"

"Why does that matter?" she asked, giving him a dull look –not surprising, to say the least, after the treatment she had been receiving the last few days.

"Lillian, don't you _get_ it? I _love_ you!"

* * *

><p><strong>An:**** Why is it that, when I'm like "Oh! I'm going to update on *set date here*!" it **_**never**_** happens? ._. Having a social life is hard. It's hard and nobody understands.**

**And awsnap. Cliff hanger. I kind of love how in my writing, depending on the perspective I'm writing in, the other character of these two seems like a bitch or an ass LOL. Gotta love writing all the chapters at 2 or 3 AM, huh? :'D**

**As always, thanks everyone for the reviews and whatnot! I made sure to reply to all the ones (well, of those who were signed in) today before this update! I love you guuyyysssss :'D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **"Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"… What?" she questioned, staring at Ash with wide eyes.<p>

Realizing what he had just done, Ash's face flared up like a fire cracker, and he quickly averted his eyes away from the girl. "I… Like I said… Lillian, I love you. And I have for a long time."

"… Right then," she replied, an uncertainty in her tone.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?"

Lillian held up a hand for him to stop speaking, as she lowered herself into the grass just outside her front door –or, rather, her old front door. What the man just said slowly sunk in, and as realization fully came in, her cheeks flared as bright as Ash's. He… He just _confessed_ to her. That he _loved_ her.

"Lillian?" he asked, a tint of panic in his voice, as he started getting more and more nervous. No. No, no, no. Oh God, why did he just say that? Why in the world would she return his feelings?

"One question," she finally mumbled, voice cracking, "If you… Why…"

"Why was I such an ass?" he asked for her, seeing she was currently incoherent. Letting out a sigh, he wound around to sit in the grass, directly in front of her, though both were avoiding eye contact. "I… I don't know. I was just… I was jealous."

"Jealous?" she asked, brows furrowing as she looked up at him, managing to catch his eye and hold it for a few seconds, "You were jealous of _what_?"

"You can't think of it yourself?"

She stared blankly at him.

Sighing, he removed his hat and pushed his bangs back –it seemed this would become his new quirk for when embarrassed or nervous. "Of other guys, of course. The first day I was annoyed… Do you remember what you were doing that morning?" he asked, forcing himself to look directly at her.

This seemed to stump the girl, as she racked her brain. "I… I was talking with Cam, wasn't I? He was telling me about some new flower seeds he got in."

Ash nodded at this, "Yeah. And then after that?"

"He was gave me a flower I was going to buy, and for free, so I hugged hi- Wait, you _saw_ that?"

"Obviously," he mumbled, "Bluebell isn't the biggest of villages, Lil. It's not like the city."

"Okay, that explains the first day. But what about for the next week? I didn't hear from you once for like, five days! And then you came into the Café and decided to be an ass! What was up with _that_?" she asked, eyes narrowing as she continued her interrogation.

This was not turning out the way he wanted it to when he blurted out his feeling. Taking her hands in his own, he began tracing the lines, using it as an excuse to look down as he explained. "Every single day, I would try to go find you to apologize for my behavior. Every time I would find you, though, I'd see you with Cam, or Dirk, or Mikhail, and know I would lash out again. Today was the same; I went to the Café, figuring you would be with Laney, only to walk in and see you kissing Cam…"

Lillian appeared to take his words into consideration, staying silent as she turned over what he said in her head. "One more thing," she finally said after an eternity, "Why were you so mad when I went to your house? I wasn't with any guys then."

Of course. She just _had_ to ask the one thing he'd been praying she forget. "W-well…" Ash hesitated, his heart rate accelerating the more he thought about it, "You had bad timing… Right before you came, I… I was still annoyed. A-and then my mom asked me something…"

"Which would be?" she pressed on.

"… When I was going to ask you to marry me." The tone he used was the barest of whispers, though it seemed to be heard by the farmer girl nonetheless.

With cheeks ablaze, only moments after having been on the verge of returning to their original shade, she looked down at their joined hands, "O-oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" he asked, voice faltering as his mood turned more disheartened with every second that passed.

"W-well… Yes. Ash, I didn't even know you _liked_ me before! And we've never gone on an actual date or anything before! And… And what if things go wrong, and it ruins our friendship?" Freeing her hands from his grasp, she lurched forward, snagging his neck and pulling him into a hug. Hiding her warm face in the crook of his neck, she continued, "I just don't want to lose you."

"But you won't, Lil, you won't! I wouldn't allow things to go wrong with our relationship!"

"Ash, I… I can't. I live too far. It'd be too hard to see you, what with the tunnel still all blocked up."

He just stared in a dumb founded manner, straight ahead, and the brunette could feel his shoulders tense, "You mean… You…"

"I'm not coming back, Ash. Not now. I was being serious when I said I wanted to better learn how to plant crops. And it wouldn't be fair to Ina if I stayed for barely a day, and left; she'd likely take it offensively." Pushing herself away from Ash, and standing she walked into her old home, grabbing the keys off the counter before going outside to where the ginger still sat in the grass. "I need to go. I have to bring these to Rugter, and check in for the night; I can't go back to Konohana in this darkness.

Without even waiting for Ash to stand, she started jogging to the exit of her farm, being stopped short only by Ash's voice. "When will I see you again, then?" he shouted.

Lillian paused for only a moment, "Soon!" she yelled back, before continuing her route to leave the farm.

Ash sat there for only a minute, watching as she disappeared, before eyes going wide. "Wait! Lillian! What's your response to my confession?"

But it was too late; she was gone in the dark of night.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**** THE CHEESE. IT BURNS. And soyeah. Don't worry guys, the story will still be going a few chapters c: I bet most of you thought it was going to end this chapter or the next, but NOPE ;D I've got other things up my sleeve ;D**

**Thanks, as always, for all the support! I'll get to replying to the reviews from the last chapter ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **"Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lillian!"<em>

_Ash's hand shot out and wrapped around the girl's wrist, pulling her into his arms without even a hint of hesitation. "Lillian," he said again, holding her tight, "Don't leave me. Whatever you do, just don't leave me. Lilly, I like you. No, I love you. Can't you see I want nothing more but to be with you?"_

"_Ash," a voice from behind called, making him swing around to face the farmer girl. He looked in his arms, heart catching when he saw no one was there. "We aren't meant to be. I'm not in Bluebell anymore. I'm gone. Just move on."_

_He blinked, and she was gone again, only to reappear hugging him from behind. "You deserve better than me."_

"_But I don't _want _someone _'better'_ than you!" he said frantically, clasping the hands around his torso as he attempted to look behind him, only to see nothing once more._

"_That's what you're telling yourself. Ash, don't you get it? You don't love me."_

_He looked around frantically, trying to find the woman's image again. "But I do! More than you can imagine!" His eyes finally went up, only to see her in a tree, sitting the way she always sat on his fence. "Why don't you believe me? I really do love you!"_

_This time, she was standing in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back. "I can't say the same."_

"Lillian, wait!"

Ash shot up in bed, his hand outstretched and grasping air. His eyes were wide, and he could fill buckets with the way he was sweating. His breathing ragged, he lowered his shaking hand and put the other over his heart, grasping reality. "It was just a dream…"

Looking up, he noticed a small shadow hovering in the doorway, to which he smiled to and beckoned over with his hand. "You can come here, if you want."

Cheryl bolted from her spot, and jumped onto his bed, snapping her arms around him. "Ash, you were having night terrors again…" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Letting out a sigh, he nodded and hugged his sister back, "Yeah, I know. They've been happening a lot lately."

"Lately?" she asked, pushing back enough to give him a hard look, "You've been having night terrors for over a season! Ever since Lilly went away!" The little girl brought her arms away from him, to cross them over her chest, "Why don't you just go to Konohana and visit her?"

"W-well…" he started, scratching his chin, "I… I don't know if she wants to see me. You think she would have come by _here_ by now already…"

"You're stupid, Ash."

"W-what?"

"Lillian is a princess. Why would a princess leave her tower in search for her prince? It just doesn't make sense!"

The farmer boy stayed silent for a few moments, the corners of his lips turned down slightly. The more he went over the thought in his head, the more tempting the suggestion seemed. Finally, he let out a breath and nodded. "Okay. I'll go. I need to find out her answer."

"What answer?" Cheryl questioned, eyes wide with curiosity.

A bright red flush swept over his cheeks as he looked away. "N-nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Ehhh? Ash! Are you blushing? Mom! Mommy! Come see this! I think he's sick!"

As a response to that, he chucked a pillow at her, which just left the girl giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** **Sorry for the wait, guys! As some of you know, if you've been chatting through private messages, I kind of managed to sprain some fingers on my left hand on the first day back at school LOL. I swear to God, I'm accident prone. Anyways, now they might as well be 100 % better (though I think they winded up healing wrong ._.), so I finally got around to writing this next chapter ~ It kind of ended up the exact opposite of what I was originally planning, but oh well LOL.**

**But yes! Thanks, as always, for the reviews! I love you guys 3 I promise to get the next chapter out soon 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** "Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Okay. You can do it Ash. You can do this. This is your moment. Don't chicken out. You're already this far. No turning back. Don't leave without an answer. Be positive."<p>

The farmer boy stood at the entrance of the opposing village, his hands wringing his cap in a nervous manner as he paced, building up his confidence. An exasperated sigh passed through, and he grasped his head in annoyance, "Oh, who am I kidding? There's no way I can do this!"

"Do what?" an unfamiliar voice questioned from the near distance.

Whirling around, Ash's face flushed –dear Goddess, how long had this stranger been there, watching as he made a fool of himself? "N-nothing!" he assured, examining the figure who approached; a dainty looking girl with black hair and draped in blue, the patterns making it quite obvious she was a villager of Konohana.

A small smile passed through, her look not unkind. "I'm Reina," she explained, "And I do believe there is something you are wanting. Why else would someone from Bluebell be here?"

"That- I- Pleased to meet you, Reina." Awkwardly, he held out a hand in which she took gingerly. Upon return, he used said hand replace the cap he had been mangling.

"Now then; I'm on my way out to the mountains, but perhaps I can be of some assistance before I leave?" Ug. She wasn't going to let this drop, was she?

"Actually… I'm looking for someone. About yay-high," he motioned with his hand Lillian's height, "with purple eyes and blondish brown hair."

"I assume you mean Lillian?" At the blush and small nod, she gave another smile, and pointed down the path. "If you want to find her, she should be working. Go down this path, and turn to your left; the path will lead to your farm. Best of luck, Ash."

He stood there awkwardly, and nodded his thanks to the girl before starting down the path. Half way, though, brows furrowed; wait. How had she known his name? He hadn't introduced himself, as far as he knew. Turning on his heel to stare the way he came, he saw neither hide nor hair of the woman. Hmm. He would have to question Lillian on this in the near future.

Continuing the short distance to the path Reina had directed him too, Ash frowned and hesitated at the mouth of the path. "You can do this, Ash. You can do this. Be the prince. Save the princess from her tower." Taking a breath, he forced his feet to move until he came upon a small farm, crops growing in every colour, shape and size.

Scanning the fields, he hadn't saw the figure of the woman he had come to love –she wasn't to be found there, nor in the pens of her few animals. Ash had known well before that she had to give some up when she moved to Konohana –he was the one taking care of them, after all. Nonetheless, with no sign of her, unless she went to town, the only option left was the house.

He stared at the small cottage-like building, swallowing a lump in his throat, and walked over. Oh Goddess, how he regretted coming here more and more by the second.

A clench and flutter in his stomach, the ginger approached the door and rapped three times. All was silent, before a faint "Coming" came, light footsteps following suite. And then the door swung open.

There she was. A month had passed, and she looked no different. Dressed in her oversized gray t-shirt she wore to bed with a fluffy white housecoat tied over with obvious haste, he thought for a moment he was back in Bluebell. The only difference was her hair a tad bit longer, and the emotions of shock and horror painted on her face. "A-Ash?" she squeaked out after a millennium.

A weak smile, "Hey Lil," he said, a daunting feeling overcoming his being. "How've you been?"

"Oh, uhm, g-great! I'm sorry, but now _really_ isn't a good time. Could you, uh, come back in a few hours or so?"

"What? Why? You don't look like you're doing anything n-"

"Lillian! Who's there?" a voice chirped from inside. Before he knew what was occurring, Ash saw before him the mail carrier, Dirk or whatever his name was, approach the girl from behind and slinging a lazy arm over her shoulder. His feet were bare, his hat and coat hung up as the collar of his shirt was open. In all the right ways did the entire thing look wrong –it was supposed to be _him_ standing around her house in such attire!

"Who's this?"

"Leaving," she said sharply, giving an urgent jerk of her head to Dirk and pushing him away from view before returning her gaze to the other fellow. "Ash, I'm sorry. You –We –Crap. How do I explain?"

"It's fine." Even to his own ears, his voice sounded faint and far away. "I understand. I apologize for troubling you. I hope you two do well in life."

"What? No! It's not what it looks like!"

"No need to explain Lil. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>An:**** Annndddd then you all secretly hated me for taking so long to update ._. Sorry all, things are just super busy in my life! I had exams, Valentine's Day soon after (so upset I hadn't the chance to write a one shot for that ; A; ) and now I have Rendezvous this weekend! Thankfully, after next week, I have a two week spring break so I can write more then ~ I'll attempt to get a better updating pattern soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** "Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"You're looking fairly glum," a voice mentioned from behind the boy, who was wandering aimlessly in the mountain spring, as dawn approached. Turning, he realized the voice belonged to Reina –for some reason, though, seeing it was her made his stomach drop. So Lillian really wouldn't be coming after him? Peachy.<p>

"Hah… Yeah. I suppose you could say that," he sighed in response, stopping long enough for the dark haired girl to catch up with her leisurely pace.

"Perhaps a walk might brighten your spirits?" she suggested with a smile, walking past Ash, whom followed and matched her pace after an awkward pause.

The two made their way through one of the winding mountain passes in utter silence; Reina seemed not to mind, though the lack of chatter was starting to make the farmer boy feel unease in his gut. Even so, he dared not be the first one to break the peace, as he was full aware of the fact he would just let a tumble of complaints pass his lips as soon as he did so. Which would hardly do, especially considering he had just met this woman, what, a few hours ago?

He let out a small breath he hadn't realized he was holding when her voice chimed through the air, "So, you live in Bluebell, correct? You work at the animal shop with your mother and younger sister." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

His mouth hung ajar a moment while he stared. "I… Yeah. My mom is Jessica, and Cheryl is my sister. How did you know? Do you ever come to the store? I haven't seen you before, but I'm usually in the back, tending the livestock. Oh man, I'm sorry, that sounds really rude doesn't it? I should have s-"

Reina could help but smile and pause a moment, to put a finger on his lips. "Ash. Calm down. No, I haven't gone to your store before. I've only been in Bluebell four times before, each because of Cam."

Wait. Cam? Why was she going to see Cam? Was she his girlfriend? He hadn't mentioned a girlfriend before, much less a cute one from the other village… Then again, he always leave the village on his days off. The ginger always thought he just went off to the spring, but maybe he went to Konohana? That jerk! How _dare _he not tell his best friend all about thi- "Buisness. I go there on business. I'm a botanist." At his blank look, she giggled, and started walking again, "I study flowers and plants. Do those smaller words make more sense?"

Her mockery brought a flush to his cheeks, "H-hey! Don't make fun of me! Animals are my thing, not plants! How was I supposed to know that?"

"I never said you were _supposed _to know that. You are far from the only person who doesn't know the term, so there's no need to get simmered. I'm sorry, okay?" But even as she said it, that little smile was on her lips, and he knew that she was having fun with the whole thing. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

"Right…" he murmured, unsure of how exactly to respond, "But… So if you've only been to Bluebell a few times, how do you know so much about me?"

"I hear things. When I'm there, I get a story or two from Cam, and the merchant brothers seem to love gossip. There's also Dirk –he's far too outgoing for his own good. You stop for a hello, and you'll be chatting for a half hour." But of the people listed, the person whom he most wanted to hear of wasn't even hinted towards. Did Lillian really care so little, that she never spoke of him? So much for having been best friends for however many years… "Is something wrong?"

Ash hadn't even realized how long he was drawing out his silence. His thoughts were occupied with Lillian and Dirk, even more so, now that Reina had brought him up. "I… Yeah, sort of. Don't worry about it."

By now, the duo was at the peak of the mountain, the mid-section of the two villages. Reina's face dropped slightly, and it was painfully obvious she wanted to attempt to comfort him. As a stranger, though, what was she to do? There were people in the world who would give someone they knew for a quart of an hour a hug, but the botanist didn't much strike him as the type. As such, he turned and walked the few steps to the wooden balcony, staring out at the setting sun.

"It's pretty," the woman commented in a soft voice, already leaning against the wood beside him. She glanced up to catch him staring, and with the shadow of a smile, she gave his hand a squeeze. "Cheer up. Everyone has a bad day now and again. You don't need to be lying to yourself, and faking smiles all day, if it just pains you."

"I… You… Is it really that obvious?"

"Is that really a question?"

With a huff of a laugh, he shook his head and removed his cap. He took his hand from hers, and wrap his fingers through his hair. "I really am a bad liar, I guess. But it's late. Both of us should probably head home." Awkwardly, he stuck out his hand to shake hers, having not a clue what else to do in the current situation. When she took it gingerly and gave a light shake, though, Ash wasn't exactly sure what came over him –one way or another, though, he found himself giving her a hug, which she tentatively returned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

When it clicked in that he was doing such a thing with the lady, whom he knew for less than a day, he sharply let go and stepped back, his face becoming slightly flushed. "Uh. Well. Right then. I'll see you around then. Bye." Too embarrassed to really look her in the eye, he turned on his heel, and started down the path which would lead him to Bluebell.

Hardly ten seconds passed before he heard his name called. "Ash! I'll… I'll go talk to her. I'll see what happened. So don't you give up on her! Not yet!"

And with that, he watched his new friend disappear down the other side of the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>An : Ah ha ha… ha… Gdi, I'm horrible with updating times ; w; I'm sorry! I'll try to wrap this up in a few chapters, though! I think I got my grasp back on how I want it to go, so it just depends on how long it takes to get to the point c: And yeah. I'll try my best to update a few more times this summer, but no promises, as I have company staying at my home until about mid-August ; w; Also! So sorry for not replying to reviews last chapter! I'll be sure to do that soon, even though the replies will be, you know, four months late :'D I hope everyone is enjoying their summer 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** "Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer:**Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"I hate my life."<p>

"Well isn't that just a peachy attitude," Dirk laughed, patting Lillian's shoulder as she collapsed face down on the mattress. Groaning, she grabbed her pillow and roller back and forth for a few seconds, causing the man to laugh once more.

"It's not funny!" she snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Dirk chuckled, holding his hands up, "But you're over-reacting a bit, aren't you?"

"Oh my Goddess, go away Dirk. You wouldn't understand. Shoo. Be gone with yee."

With a smile that was not unsympathetic, he sat on the edge of her bed, and slowly starting running his fingers through her hair. "Actually, I would. You seem to forget that I came to Konohana only a year ago."

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Lillian questioned, "About why you came here in the first place?" With that, she scooted slightly, and rested her head on his lap, facing away so he would continue with the hair playing. Because, let's be honest here, when one's hair is being played with, one does not simply maneuver to make the hair-playing act stop.

"Do I have to?" the mailman asked in response, his voice faltering slightly. Lillian's silence was answer enough. With a sigh, he stayed silent for some time. "Let's just say I had some girl issues."

At that, the farmer rolled her eyes, "You still have girl issues. You're not getting off that easily."

Dirk, once more, took an extended pause. "There was a girl who moved into the town I grew up in. She wanted to be a farmer, just like you. Zephyr Town isn't really all that big, so everyone knew everything about one another, and we were all pretty close. We always wanted the people we were courting to get to know our family members before marriage. The girl and I got really close really fast, so I decided to introduce her to my brother…"

"And? Isn't it normal to introduce people like that to family?" Lillian waited for an answer, but with the combination of his silence and his hand no longer going through her locks, she turned to look up at him. "… Dirk? Dirky?"

Slowly, Lillian sat up, one hand on Dirk's shoulder, and the other gently touching his cheek. Out of the silence, he inhaled sharply with a quiver in his voice. The boy forced himself to look at the farmer with glazed eyes, and smiled weakly. "Let's just say Ivan isn't easy to beat in any way."

If she didn't have to let go for the rest of time, she wouldn't. Lillian held Dirk as tightly as she had her father when she was a young girl, and he protected her from the boogie man. "I am so sorry."

In the crook of her neck, he shook his head. "It's nothing. It's old news. I'm over it." The small tear that dropped on her shoulder told the farmer that he was lying. As if that wasn't already obvious from his shaking voice.

"Is there… Something I can do?"

The brunette seemed to have started a nasty habit of being silent for many heartbeats today. "There is… One thing."

"Anything. What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Lillian did as she was bid, confused and slightly worried for what was to come. Dirk moved his head from her shoulder to look at her sitting silently, waiting for whatever was to come. "Dirk?" she inquired after a few minutes of absolutely nothing happening.

Choosing not to reply, Dirk let his own eyes fall partially heavy as he moved in close to her, his breath tickling her cheeks. Only an inch from her lips, he decided to place a light kiss on her cheek. "Thank y-" The mail carrier was cut off, however, with a light pressure against his lips, which became harder after a moment.

The two sat there, arms wrapped tightly around each other with their lips practically glued together against one another. It was a sweet moment; no tongue or wandering hands or sexual frustration. The kiss lasted, and when it was broken, it was obvious neither wanted to stop.

As soon as Lillian realized what she had done, though, she gasped and her eyes snapped open. "Oh my good Goddess. I am _so _sorry." Even as the words passed, it took her a moment to scramble away from Dirk, her hand covering her mouth in shock as her face became more flushed by the second. What had she just done.

There was an awkward pause, and then the bed creaked as Dirk stood, and soft footsteps that stopped just barely behind her. The man put his hands on her hips, and kissed the top of her head. "I know how conflicted you are about farmer boy. But… But you can always consider me too, you know. I've managed to be here for you when he hasn't. And I… Just think about it, okay?"

Hearing Dirk's voice so serious so much in a day was just down right uncomfortable. It was… different. Lillian was seeing a new side of him. "Dirk…" she breathed, turning and putting her hands gingerly on his chest. "I…"

It was her turn to trail off and be silent. After a minute, he smiled, lifted her chin, and leaned in… only to place the kiss on her cheek once more. "I understand. Sorry. Didn't mean to make things harder for you." With that, he lingered a moment before heading towards the door. He buttoned his shirt, grabbed his coat, and tugged on his hat and shoes. All the while, Lillian stood in the doorway of her bedroom, watching as he redressed, her hand once more over her mouth.

"Dirk, wait," she blurted when he opened the door. The brunette stopped in place, and turned half his body, only to have his teeth smash against hers awkwardly when she ran over to kiss him. The two reared from each other, hands instantly going to their sore mouths. They looked at each other's reaction to the pain, and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll see you later, Lil," Dirk remarked, the chirp back in his voice. He was half way down the path when he was called once more.

"Dirk!" Lillian shouted, "I'll consider it. Okay? I will!"

"Well you had best consider fast!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: You know who's horrible? Me. Oh my freaking God, I can't believe my last update was in July. I feel so horrible for having made all you amazing people wait for so long :( I have absolutely no free time anymore. School became way more of a pain than I was expecting, and it's been pretty tough balancing my mounds of homework with my job, along with the social life I attempt to maintain when I can (which isn't often ; w; ). Even though it's winter break now, today was the first day I've been able to lie in bed all day like omfg. I haven't given up on this story, though! If anything, I keep getting ideas to make it even longer haha. Still, sorry again for the wait! And thanks to everyone who's read, fav'd, reviewed, etc. You're all amazing and I love you and many smooches! Also, Happy New Years!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** "Fine. I guess I'll just leave. That should solve things, shouldn't it?" Lillian and Ash have been friends for as long as Lillian had been in Bluebell. When he starts giving her the cold shoulder, though, things take a turn for the worse.

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Uh, hey there Reina." Lillian sat at the outdoor table in Yun's Teahouse, sifting through the menu she already knew by heart, pausing long enough to gesture for the other girl to sit. "Anything I can help you with?"<p>

Now, the farmer was by no means being rude. It was just unusual for the botanist to walk to an occupied table, and ask to join someone for lunch without prior plans being made. The confusion was whisked away soon enough, however, as Reina and Lillian had become good friends after due time.

"It seems I should be the one asking you that," she replied with a smile that was not unkind.

"What? What do you mean? Nothing is wrong. Nope. Nothing at all. Nice weather we're having, huh?"

Reina chuckled lightly and sat opposite the farmer. "Now, as if it wasn't enough that you were sitting out here instead of inside, which you always do when something's on your mind, that tops it all off. What's wrong Lillian?"

The brunette's fake smile dropped, and she let out a sigh before tossing the menu on the table, and putting her head in folded arms. "Boys are dumb. That's what's wrong."

"Well I thought that was something all girls learned at a young age," Reina laughed, "Is it that certain someone?"

"No. Well yes. But not just him. But now that you mention it… it totally is a huge part him." The farmer groaned, wishing for nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep her life away.

"I saw him today. Ash, I mean. He was looking for your farm, and I happened to be passing by when he came into the village, looking like a lost puppy. I bumped into him again later on the mountain pass, and something seemed to have him really upset. Are you two okay?"

Word by word, Lillian wanted to crawl under a hole more and more. Great. Just great. If Reina saw him, who else would have seen Ash wandering about? Rumours were sure to fly; gossip was like a piece of meat in the midst of a herd of starving carnivores here.

"No. Not at all. He came to visit me today. But he happened to get to the farm before Dirk left." Even saying the mailman's name brought a slight flush to Lillian's cheeks, given the events earlier on in the day.

"Dirk? Why was Dirk there?" the botanist inquired. She had told Ash she would talk to Lillian, but if she was going to do this, she would have to do it right, and get all the little details.

"Dirk and I are close. He spent the night last night. And _not _like that!"

With a smile, Reina shook her head. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have thought you meant it like _that_. I know you a little better than to assume something so absurd." As the botanist processed this information, she couldn't help but ask, "Why would something like that bother Ash so much?"

"Well… It was probably the fact that Dirk was sort of… Kind of… Half undressed?" Ever since he had left her farm, that fact continuously ran through her mind; before, it hadn't fazed her, but after the kiss? Welp. Things change.

"You could have gone after Ash and explained things, couldn't you? It's not like there's anything going on between you and Dirk, right?" the dark haired girl asked. After a pause that lasted a few moments two long, Reina's eyebrows drew together, "… Right?"

"I… Ug. I don't even knowwwww," groaned the farmer, dragging her hands over her face. "Everything is just so complex!"

A silence lingered then, as both women thought about what to say next. The wind lightly blew around them, letting the chimes hanging from Yun's Teahouse ring together. The silence was awkward for a moment, but those chimes had a way of calming a person down. As such, the botanist's voice was thunder in the peace. "Can I give you… Some advice?"

"I... W-well, yeah, of course you can." Advice. From Reina. No one could argue that she was a good listener, but actually giving advice of her own free will? Now this would be something to listen and memorize.

Gingerly, the noirette placed her hand lightly on Lillian's. "Don't … Don't think about what anyone else will think. Sometimes it can be hard to… to believe that what other's think doesn't actually matter. This is your life Lillian, and yours alone."

"I'm scared though. I'm so scared. I don't want to hurt anyone." These were the words that Lillian had always wanted to say aloud, but never had anyone to tell you. Years of emotion and memories welled in her chest, and she choked out a sob. "I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm crying over this."

"Don't apologize. Everyone gets upset and cries." Reina slipped her hand into a small purse, and pulled out a delicate handkerchief. "You can't live a true life if you're living it to please others. Sometimes… Every now and again… you need to test things out before you make decisions. And that includes romantic partners. You shouldn't have to be planning a wedding on the first date, and anyone who wants to court you needs to understand that. Relationships are supposed to be fun, aren't they?"

Lillian dabbed her eyes as she listened, though each word just made more tears spring loose. She made no move to reply, which gave Reina a cue to maneuver to the farmer's side, and bring her into a hug. The gesture just made Lillian let a laugh escape, and say, "When did you become a relationship expert?"

Reina smiled, and wiped the tears on Lillian's cheeks. "I read a lot of romance novels," she smiled.

"Man. That was deep." At the blunt response, a smile cracked on both ladies' faces. Lillian just slumped her head onto the other's shoulder, closing her eyes. "Thanks Reina. Really, thank you."

"One more thing, Lilly. Boys have cooties."

"And one more thing for you. Don't read a book called Fifty Shades. You don't need to be using that as reference for advice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So uh… I'm alive. If anyone remembers me. I just want to apologize to everyone; you're all so amazing, and I know my apologies probably seem useless to you, and you may think I'm just making excuses, but I am sorry. I was not expecting my life to be so hectic. I've dealt with a lot this year, leaving me absolutely exhausted in whatever free time I have; if you follow me on dA, my few journals can testify. Anyways, I'm back now. For a while, at least. I'm going to try my 110% best to post a bit more this year, but I'm in my senior year, so things will be pretty scattered. Thanks to you all for sticking by me this whole time though 3 I love you lots 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Big Ol' Edit of everything I had to say!

Guys. Guys, holy shit, it's been ages. I would go into a long explanation about what's gone down in the last two years (when the frickle did that much time pass?) because I don't even know how much of you even remember me. Like actually. I looked at my profile on here, and I was still 16 when I last updated. I'm almost 19 now. I just? What? How? Just... wow. I feel so old. What I WILL say is that I've been in a massive HM fanfic kick (shoutout to Reflection and Twisted by x silhouette dreamer x for that; you were a massive inspiration for me to get back into writing! I haven't left any reviews on your stories yet, and I doubt you'll actually see this shout out, but I am absolutely head over heels for them!).

Anyways. So. I stopped writing this story two disgusting years ago because life got in the way. I always wanted to continue with it, though, because I love Ash and Lillian, and it seems like a lot of people enjoyed the way I wrote their interactions (woooo!). But as I reread it, because I have no idea what I even wrote tbh, I kind of just… cringed. Both the writing and the pace are so below par for what's acceptable for my own personal standards, because I write for myself just as much as I write for everyone else. As such, I have decided to give in to temptation, and rewrite the story under a new title, Just a Bad Day, which officially has one chapter up and posted now, and another to come sooner than later! I was originally going to write quite a bit more before posting anything, but I couldn't help myself c':

This time around, I actually have an idea with how I want the story to proceed, whereas when I was writing Had a Bad Day, all those years ago, I went into each story blindly, and rushed headfirst into all the drama and angst and whatever. And more importantly than that, I have a solid idea with the friendships and relationships that I want to pursue in Just a Bad Day! It's gonna be dramatic, and hopefully long, but I'm super excited to execute it the way I'm planning, and I hope from the bottom of my heart that you will enjoy what I have to offer.

I will do my best to keep updates adequately regular, because the gaps between chapters last time was what really killed the story, but I can't make many promises, as my computer has one leg in the grave as it is. But I will do my absolute best to continue this story! But that's about all I have to say about this. Had a Bad Day will still remain as is, because it seemed to be well liked in it's time, and I love coming back to past works and seeing my improvement (note to any new writers possibly reading this! Keep all of your old work, no matter how much it may make you cringe! Trust me, it's worth it!).

So yes. I am indeed still alive, and I still love you all to bits and pieces (I got so giddy and gross and happy when I was reading over old reviews –you're all so sweet!). And I promise, I will do my best to not vanish again! If it does happen, through one circumstance or another, however, you can always find me on tumblr under the username Kasupop. Even then, you are always welcome to send me a message and say hi; I would love to get to know you all c:

But yes, until later, then! All my adoration to each and every one of you! You guys are fantastic, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!


End file.
